Barely Breathing
by Bleikaide
Summary: OS - Comment faire lorsque l'on pense avoir perdu ce que l'on chérissait le plus ? Lorsque l'on se retrouve sans cette personne si importante à nos yeux, alors que l'on se disait que cela durerait pour l'éternité ? Abandonner pour tenter d'éloigner cette souffrance permanente semblait être la solution de facilité, mais Blaine ne pouvait s'y résoudre.


**Barely Breathing**

* * *

**Note : **Un petit retour dans la saison 3 pour cet OS, et plus particulièrement dans le contexte et les événements de l'épisode _Dance With Somebody. _Je vous laisse le découvrir en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Ca faisait mal, tellement mal que Blaine se demandait pourquoi il s'infligeait cela.

Il n'aurait même pas dû être là, plus rien ne le rattachait ici. Plus une raison de se retrouver dans le centre de Lima un samedi après-midi, mais c'était une habitude tenace et il n'arrivait pas à la perdre. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait rester chez lui, mais son subconscient avait pris le dessus et il s'était retrouvé au volant de sa voiture.

Désormais, il déambulait sans but dans les rues de Lima et se trouvait pitoyable. Tout lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus rien, qu'il l'avait perdu. Que l'on lui avait volé son soleil, son monde.

Chaque lieu était comme un nouveau pic enfoncé dans le coeur, mais il arrivait à peine à se sentir encore plus mal. Son moral était déjà au plus bas, comment faire pire ?

Blaine se rappelait parfaitement de tous les moments passés dans les différents lieux publics aux alentours. Il les revoyait encore descendre joyeusement le trottoir d'en face main dans la main et discuter avec entrain. Il pouvait encore imaginer son sourire éclatant et ses beaux yeux brillants tels deux saphirs étincelants. Il se souvenait de toutes les après-midi dans le parc à feuilleter des magazines, à choisir des chansons à interpréter au glee club et à traîner jusqu'à se que la lumière du soleil ne faiblisse. Il pouvait sans problème se rappeler de la chaleur de sa paume dans la sienne et de ses commentaires enjoués en observant les vitrines des magasins bordant la rue principale de Lima.

Blaine secoua la tête en grimaçant et inspira profondément pour refouler le flot d'émotions commençant à le submerger. Il bifurqua dans la rue à sa droite et avança les mains dans les poches et l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de la rue et releva la tête, son coeur manquant un battement.

De l'autre côté de la route, le garage Hummel.

Blaine resta planter sur le trottoir un moment, incapable de faire demi-tour. Il aperçut Finn travailler sous le capot d'une voiture ancienne, Burt derrière le comptoir en train de discuter avec un client. Et Kurt.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l'observant rire en attrapant une clé à molettes sur un des établis du garage.

Kurt retourna vers la voiture qu'il réparait et entreprit de retirer la roue pour la changer. Blaine avala difficilement sa salive en remarquant Chandler assis sur un tabouret métallique près de lui, un livre dans les mains et un sourire aux lèvres en l'écoutant attentivement.

Blaine serra fermement les poings en lui lançant un regard noir. Il aurait dû être à sa place. Il aurait dû être celui assis sur ce tabouret, tenant compagnie à Kurt, pendant qu'il travaillait au garage pour pouvoir s'offrir le pantalon ou le pull sur lequel il avait craqué quelques jours plus tôt au centre commercial.

Ca aurait dû être _lui_ et personne d'autre.

Surement pas cet imbécile de Chandler.

_Chandler_, même son prénom faisait frissonner Blaine. Le gentil, fragile et bavard petit Chandler que Kurt avait pris sous son aile en début d'année scolaire. Le nouveau quelque peu perdu et naïf qui avait réussi à duper tout le monde et à lui voler son petit ami, le faisait passer lui, Blaine, pour le coupable, le garçon ignoble ne méritant pas Kurt.

Blaine secoua la tête, plus la peine de s'affliger cela désormais. Chandler avait gagné. Il avait réussi à prendre sa place, à le pousser hors de la vie de Kurt. Le remplacer partout, dans le coeur de ses amis et dans celui de Kurt.

Presque tous avaient choisi de prendre parti pour le bienveillant et vulnérable Chandler. Rien que de penser à lui en ces mots donner envie à Blaine de rire. _Innocent et vulnérable_… Tout le contraire de Chandler. Du vrai Chandler, celui que Blaine avait appris à connaître à ses dépends et dont personne ne croyait en l'existence.

Après tout comment douter de lui ? Il était absolument adorable et ne dégageait pas une once de méchanceté. Du moins, au premier abord. Mais bien évidemment, Blaine avait tort, comme Kurt le lui avait assuré d'une voix froide avant de lui annoncer qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Même lui avait choisi Chandler.

Blaine comprenait le positionnement de Rachel et des autres filles du glee club, elles étaient les amies de Kurt avant tout. Elles le choisiraient lui et ce même s'il avait tort. Mais il aurait espéré que Kurt ne se détourne pas de lui.

Il avait refusé de l'écouter s'expliquer, préférant s'en tenir à la version de Chandler, et Blaine l'avait laissé partir. Le laisser, le quitter pour un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement. Quelqu'un jouant un rôle et se servant de lui.

Blaine secoua la tête, repenser à tout cela ne changerait pas les choses et ce quelque soit le nombre de fois où il se repasserait chaque scène en tête.

Kurt l'avait quitté et se torturer ne le ferrait pas revenir.

Il lui lança un dernier coup d'oeil, l'observant vêtu de sa salopette de travail bleu marine, stylisée par différentes broches fantaisies. Blaine ne l'avait jamais trouvé autant hors de portée. Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de lui, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre, qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu.

Blaine tressaillit à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait besoin de le faire sourire, de le rendre heureux, de le tenir dans ses bras, de l'aimer et de savoir que lui aussi l'aimer en retour.

Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit sa voiture, bien décidé à s'enfermer chez lui jusqu'à lundi.

Jusqu'à la rentrée de vacances.

* * *

Le lundi matin, lorsque son réveil sonna, lui indiquant la reprise imminente des cours, Blaine grogna et resserra les couvertures autour de son corps.

Ouvrant difficilement un oeil, son coeur se serra en observant les différentes photos encadrées de Kurt et lui trônant toujours sur sa table de chevet. Il avait été incapable de les enlever et ne le voulait pas. Ne le _pouvait_ pas. Se séparer de ces photos rendrait la réalité encore plus difficile à accepter, confirmerait qu'il avait définitivement perdu Kurt. Chose en laquelle il ne pouvait pas croire. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais. Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras, même si c'était horriblement dur et déchirant de le voir avec un autre.

Blaine grogna en éteignant son réveil et laissa ses doigts caresser le contour du cadre le plus proche de l'appareil, son regard encré dans les grands yeux bleus de Kurt.

Il se leva et se prépara en se répétant que sa journée n'allait pas être aussi horrible que cela, que les choses ne seraient pas si différentes que cela à McKinley.

En entrant dans le hall du lycée, il se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il avait tout faux.

Il croisa les regards étonnés et froids de Tina et Mercedes, mais décida de les ignorer et d'avancer vers son casier avec autant d'assurance que possible. Il le déverrouilla et soupira en le découvrant vide. Il secoua la tête et déposa tous les livres dont il n'avait pas besoin pour le moment, puis hésita à recoller les photos qui recouvraient l'intérieur de la petite porte métallique avant de décider de simplement la refermer bruyamment.

Blaine resta un instant immobile, la main crispée autour de la poignée et inspira profondément, presque difficilement, en sentant la présence de Kurt derrière lui.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible sans se retourner, incapable de croiser ses beaux yeux contenant tant de haine désormais.

- Je pensais que tu devais retourner à Dalton.

Blaine acquiesça, c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Kurt à McKinley et lui de retour à la Dalton Academy.

Tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, comme tout aurait toujours dû l'être. Chacun où il appartenait, mais le problème était bien là. Kurt faisait partie des New Directions, sa place était à McKinley avec ses amis. Alors que Blaine avait tout quitté pour lui, s'était éloigné des Warblers jusqu'à ne plus être sûr de pouvoir les qualifier d'amis. Sa place était au près de Kurt et nul part ailleurs.

Sauf que celui-ci ne voulait plus de lui à ses côtés, il lui avait demandé de quitter McKinley et Blaine n'avait pas eu la force de refuser, voulant lui faire plaisir une fois de plus. Même si cela devait être la dernière.

Et il avait échoué. Sa demande rejetée au près de ses parents.

- Mon père a refusé de me re-transférer.

Il put presque deviner le hochement de tête et le froncement de sourcils de Kurt avant qu'il ne disparaisse sans ajouter un mot.

Blaine laissa tomber sa tête contre la paroi métallique de son casier. Kurt ne voulait même plus de lui dans son lycée, il aurait préféré le voir partir plutôt que de devoir le croiser chaque jour au détour d'un couloir. Blaine avait juste envie de pleurer, ça ne pouvait pas avoir aussi mal tourné entre eux. Tout ne pouvait pas avoir dérapé au point que Kurt ne supporte plus sa présence.

- Tu te rends compte que te voir ici te rend encore plus pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua une voix derrière lui.

- Dégage Chandler, siffla-t-il en se redressant.

Il entendit son rire sarcastique avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche assurée.

Blaine récupéra sa sacoche en cuir sur le sol et passa la hanse sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner vers sa première salle de cours. Il croisa plusieurs membres du glee club et ignora leurs airs hostiles et leurs regards sévères.

- Hey Blaine ! l'appela une voix familière alors qu'il accélérait le pas en arrivant à la hauteur du casier de Kurt, où celui-ci venait de s'adosser, entouré de la moitié de la chorale.

Il tourna la tête vers eux et aperçut Finn lui faisant de grands signes en souriant. Kurt lui déconseilla du regard d'approcher, mais pour une fois Blaine l'ignora. Finn semblait être la seule personne à ne pas le détester et il ne voulait pas changer cela.

Il le salua faiblement et le jeune homme lui tapa fermement, mais amicalement, l'épaule.

- Mec, tu passes voir le match à la maison ce soir ? demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

- Finn ! siffla Kurt en le fusillant du regard.

Celui-ci le regarda perplexe et Kurt lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes le défiant de continuer cette conversation.

- Quoi ? Blaine est mon ami.

- Et je suis ton frère, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

- Il a raison, se mêla Rachel. Invite Chandler plutôt.

Blaine grimaça, mais ne répondit pas. Il détourna le regard et resserra sa prise autour de la bandoulière de son sac.

- Chandler ? s'étonna Finn. Mais il déteste le sport et tous les trucs que j'aime.

- Ils ont raison, Finn, commença Blaine. Je ne suis plus le bienvenue chez vous.

Il lança un regard désolé à Finn et partit en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

* * *

Blaine entra dans sa salle de mathématiques le lendemain matin, le regard fatigué et vide. Il contourna la table occupée par Mercedes et Tina, qui lui lancèrent un regard menaçant, et s'installa sur celle vide tout au fond de la salle.

S'avachissant sur la chaise, il sortit son livre ainsi que son bloc-notes où il se mit distraitement à dessiner des arabesques abstraites. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là, excepté pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec ses parents. Il n'avait plus aucun ami et, à part pour Kurt, McKinley ne l'avait jamais vraiment tenté. Il s'y était fait transféré pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Les cours étaient moins avancés, les élèves plus turbulents et l'atmosphère moins accueillante. A Dalton il était en sécurité et entouré, contrairement à maintenant. Les New Directions n'avaient jamais réellement été ses amis, ils traînaient avec lui car il était le petit ami de Kurt rien de plus.

Certes, il s'entendait bien avec les garçons et discutait joyeusement autour d'une tasse de latte avec les filles, mais uniquement grâce à Kurt. Ils ne seraient ni connus ni parlés sans lui. Et leur rupture avait bien démontré cette théorie : les amis de Kurt, pas les siens. Tous avaient choisi Kurt, plus personne ne lui adressait la parole. A part Finn qui n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi deux camps avaient vu le jour et continuait à saluer Blaine au détour d'un couloir.

Blaine soupira et reposa son stylo sur son bloc-notes en s'adossant contre le mur derrière lui. Encore une fois, il allait passer l'heure de cours assis seul au fond de la classe sans que personne ne remarque sa présence, en dehors des filles du glee club le dissuadant silencieusement d'approcher d'elles ou de Kurt.

Leur professeur entra dans la classe et referma la porte derrière lui avant de rapidement faire l'appel et de débuter le cours. Il commençait à corriger les exercices de la derrière heure, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Chandler n'entre en s'excusant.

Il s'avança vers la dernière table de libre, malheureusement juste devant celle de Blaine, et déposa son sac sur le sol avant d'en sortir rapidement et calmement ses affaires.

- Salut Blaine, sourit-il innocemment en se retournant vers lui. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Blaine grinça des dents en serrant plus fort son crayon entre les doigts.

_- Tu penses qu'en combien de temps j'arriverai à complément te remplacer dans la vie de Kurt ? A prendre ta place dans tous les domaines ? demanda calmement Chandler. Je suis certain que je n'aurai aucun mal à récupérer tes amis et à entrer dans le glee club._

- Tu as vu Kurt ce matin, non ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le croiser, continua-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ne lâchant pas Blaine des yeux.

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour tenter vainement d'éloigner le souvenir des mots de Chandler de son esprit, sans succès.

- _Et ça sera encore plus facile de récupérer Kurt. Tu as déjà réussi à le décevoir un bon nombre de fois, encore un seul faux pas et je pourrai le convaincre de te quitter sans problème. Il est bien plus crédule et influençable qu'il ne le pense, un ou deux compliments et c'est bon. Le pauvre n'y est pas habitué, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules._

Blaine serra plus fort les poings autour de son stylo et inspira profondément. Chandler haussa un sourcil en cherchant la première feuille vierge de son bloc-notes.

- Quoi ? Ca te dérange toujours autant de voir que j'ai réussi à te remplacer comme je l'avais prédit ?

_Ses jointures étaient désormais blanchies et douloureuses, mais il s'en moquait. Blaine ne pouvait plus supporter les mots de Chandler. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de parler de Kurt ainsi, ni de leur couple. Tout allait parfaitement bien entre eux avant son arrivée dans la vie de Kurt et à McKinley._

- Tais-toi, siffla Blaine en tenant vainement d'éloigner le souvenir des paroles blessantes du jeune homme.

_- Allez Blaine, avoue que Kurt ne te regarde plus avec autant de tendresse et d'amour. Tu sais qu'il m'apprécie et qu'au moindre faux pas tu le perdras._

- Hum hum, toujours aussi douloureux, constata Chandler en commençant à recopier le tableau.

_Clac._

Blaine laissa tomber son stylo sur sa table et se massa la main en grimaçant, comme s'il venait de frapper Chandler une seconde fois. Il ignora le haussement de sourcil que celui-ci lui adressa et cligna des paupières. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ce jeu malsain une seconde fois, Chandler avait eu ce qu'il désirait.

_- Chandler, s'écria Kurt en se précipitant vers eux._

_Il laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds, la bouche entrouverte, et observa interdit son ami se masser la mâchoire en grimaçant. Il se retourna vers Blaine et ancra ses yeux d'un bleu glacial aux siens._

Chandler claqua sa langue contre son palais, faisant revenir Blaine à la réalité. Il l'avait frappé et perdu Kurt. Chandler avait bien deviné les choses : un faux pas avait suffis à éloigner Kurt. Il avait été poussé à bout, mais Kurt n'avait même pas daigné l'écouter. Il détestait la violence et ce coup avait eu la réaction escomptée, ils s'étaient séparés. Enfin, Kurt l'avait quitté et Blaine essayait de vivre ainsi, tentait d'accepter le fait que les mots blessants de Chandler avaient réussi à le pousser à bout et à commettre un acte irréparable.

- Tu savais parfaitement que je n'accepterais pas que tu dises cela, siffla Blaine.

Chandler se retourna vers lui, en soulevant un sourcil interrogatif. Il re-positionna ses lunettes sur son nez en souriant légèrement en comprenant ce dont Blaine parlait.

- Je vois que tu me sous-estimes encore. Tu es crédule et prévisible, Blaine, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre que vous vous éloignez et que Kurt était un sujet sensible.

- Par ta faute, tout allait bien avant que tu n'apparaisses.

- Si ça te plaît de le croire, vas-y. Mais au fond de toi tu sais que tu t'es toi-même éloigné de Kurt et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est intéressé à moi.

Blaine contracta la mâchoire en le fusillant du regard et Chandler lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules suivi par la sonnerie. Il se leva pour rejoindre Tina et Mercedes qui lui sourirent chaleureusement avant de le serrer dans leurs bras pour le saluer. Blaine les observa en claquant sa sacoche sur sa table pour y enfouir ses affaires à la hâte et quitter la salle le plus rapidement possible, ne supportant plus la vision de Chandler et des filles ensemble et complices.

- Blaine ! l'interpella une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Il ralentit en entendant les pas précipités de Rachel se rapprocher et tourna la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. Elle lui adressa un sourire poli et l'entraîna vers une partie moins fréquentée du couloir.

- Ecoute, je sais que ta voix est un atout pour les News Directions, mais en tenant compte des derniers événements tu comprendras que ta place dans le glee club est compromise, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée. Nous avons tous été très heureux que tu nous rejoignes, mais la majorité à décider que tu n'étais plus le bienvenu dans notre chorale. Pour le moment en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller.

- Tu me vires du glee club ? Vous avez voté pour que je quitte votre foutue chorale ? résuma-t-il abasourdi.

- Nous avons fait ça pour le bien d'un de nos membres.

- Arrête de me parler ainsi, je suis au courant de ma rupture avec Kurt pas besoin d'employer ce ton impersonnel.

Elle acquiesça en lissant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns.

- Monsieur Schue est au courant de ces conneries ? s'enquit Blaine, se sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- Non, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir. Nous lui dirons simplement que tu as décidé de quitter le glee club de ton plein gré. Je te conseille vraiment de ne plus venir aux répétitions, ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde et évitera un bon nombre d'histoires.

Il resta un moment à la fixer, le regard oscillant entre la stupéfaction et la colère. Comment osaient-ils lui demander de quitter la chorale ? Il avait quitté les Warblers pour Kurt, s'était éloigné de ses amis pour rejoindre leur glee club et avait pris leur parti se croyant intégré et accepté au sein des New Directions. Et ils envoyaient Rachel pour lui demander de ne plus assister aux répétitions !

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser sans un mot ou un regard de plus. Blaine s'adossa au mur derrière lui et serra entre ses doigts la bandoulière de son sac en cuir, avant de soupirer longuement.

- Hey, ça va mec ? s'enquit la voix forte de Puck en posant sa main sur son épaule, une lueur de préoccupation dans le regard.

- Non, souffla-t-il simplement. Je viens de me faire virer du glee club par Rachel.

- Ah ça, grogna-t-il. L'idée la plus conne des filles.

Blaine le regarda dubitatif.

- C'est leur idée?

- Ouais, elles sont persuadées que Kurt ne supporterait pas d'être dans la même pièce que toi plusieurs heures par semaine, qu'elles se mêlent un peu de leurs affaires. Il n'allait pas mourir si vous chantiez les choeurs ensemble, mais non elles ont demandé à tout le monde de voter. J'avais juste envie de les étrangler et Kurt n'a même pas hausser un sourcil, il est resté là à attendre qu'elles aient fini.

Il grimaça en entendant ces mots et focalisa son regard sur un point face à lui. Il put entendre distinctement Puck marmonner des insultes concernant Tina, Mercedes et Rachel avant de s'excuser et de rejoindre sa prochaine salle de cours. Blaine n'eut pas la force d'en faire de même et préféra rentrer chez lui, ne voulant pas croiser un autre membre du glee club pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaine rejoignit sa voiture immédiatement après la fin des cours, en évitant de passer devant l'auditorium ou la salle de chorale où la répétition devrait commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

Il balança sa sacoche sur le siège passager et ne prêta pas attention au ronflement suspect que son moteur émit lorsqu'il démarra pour quitter le parking du lycée. Il rejoignit, comme à son habitude, la nationale menant jusqu'à Westerville.

Bien rapidement, son moteur se mit à rugir beaucoup trop bruyamment. Il ralentit et s'arrêta sur le côté de la route en jurant et espérant que c'était juste une fausse alerte, que sa voiture n'avait pas de problème et n'allait pas le lâcher un vendredi soir alors que ses parents étaient hors de la ville et qu'il se trouvait encore à une bonne distance de la résidence familiale.

Sauf que, bien évidement, Blaine se trompait et s'en rendit compte dès qu'il ouvrit le capot pour être accueilli par un nuage de fumée. Se reculant en toussant, il grimaça et sortit son téléphone portable insensible aux premières gouttes de pluies tombant autour de lui et mouillant peu à peu le coton de ses vêtements.

Il composa le numéro du dépanneur le plus proche, tout en se rapprochant de sa voiture dans le but de jeter un coup d'oeil à son moteur encore chaud, histoire d'essayer d'estimer les dégâts. La femme au bout du fil lui assura que quelqu'un arriverait le plus vite possible avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Blaine se pencha par dessus le moteur, mais fut incapable de dire ce qui clochait. Il referma le capot commençant à être recouvert de fines gouttes de pluie, avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son jeans et de remonter dans l'habitacle pour attendre que le dépanneur n'arrive.

Allumant la radio, il secoua se chevelure humide et reposa ses mains sur le volant pour y battre le rythme d'une chanson pop qu'il connaissait peu.

Les musiques et interprètes défilèrent, Blaine se faisant impatient et commençant à douter de plus en plus de la venue de la dépanneuse. Il récupéra son téléphone portable pour tenter de rappeler l'entreprise et la même femme à qui il avait parlé il y a un moment, s'excusa de l'attente et lui avoua que la dépanneuse n'était pas là de se faire voir. Un accident avait eu lieu non loin et les voitures endommagées avaient été prioritaires, l'informa-t-elle. Il raccrocha en serrant la mâchoire.

Il était déjà plus de dix-huit heures et la pluie s'était intensifiée. Blaine fit défiler les numéros dans son répertoire et pesa le pour et le contre en tombant sur celui l'intéressant. Il soupira avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel, voulant réellement rentrer chez lui et non rester sur le bord de la route à attendre qu'une dépanneuse ne daigne venir à sa rencontre.

- Garage Hummel à l'appareil.

Blaine se racla la gorge, toujours légèrement intimidé par le ton employé. Avenant, certes, mais impressionnant.

- Burt, c'est Blaine, commença-t-il en espérant que son appel ne le dérangerait pas suite aux derniers évènements survenus entre Kurt et lui. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, surtout que nous sommes vendredi et que c'est le jour de votre dîner familial…

- Que t'arrive-t-il, mon grand ? le coupa Burt pour qu'il en vienne à l'essentiel.

- J'ai un problème avec mon moteur et la dépanneuse que j'ai appelée n'arrive pas.

Il put presque entendre le sourire de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, Burt ne semblait pas lui en vouloir ou prendre partie pour Kurt. Il l'avait même affublé d'un de ses surnoms habituels et Blaine se relaxa, tout l'entourage de Kurt ne s'était peut-être pas encore ligué contre lui.

- Ne bouge pas, je te rejoins avec la dépanneuse.

A peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Blaine se retrouvait sous la pluie avec Burt remorquant sa voiture pour la réparer au garage.

Il lui fit signe de monter et Blaine se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Monte, gamin. Tu ne vas pas rester là, tu es déjà trempé.

Baissant les yeux vers ses vêtements humides, il acquiesça avant de rejoindre Burt à l'avant de la dépanneuse.

* * *

Burt s'arrêta devant son garage et fit signe à Blaine de le suivre jusqu'à la porte menant à la résidence Hudson-Hummel. Il la poussa et invita Blaine à entrer, se retrouvant tous deux dans la cuisine où Kurt se trouvait et était occupé à éplucher les légumes pour leur repas familial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Kurt d'une voix froide en tournant la tête dans le but de saluer son père.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer la situation, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et Burt le devança.

- Problème de moteur. Autant qu'il vienne se sécher à la maison pendant que je jette un œil sous le capot plutôt que de rester dans le garage.

Kurt ne sembla pas convaincu et s'avança vers le vestibule où son père le suivit immédiatement.

Se sentant mal à l'aise, Blaine resta planté au milieu de la pièce et ne pût s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille lorsque Burt se mit à sermonner Kurt.

- Je me fiche de ce qui se passe entre vous, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être poli et de supporter sa présence même si elle te dérange.

Il perçut le début d'une plainte, mais Burt le fit taire en reprenant la parole.

- Et n'essaie même pas de me contredire, tant que tu vivras dans cette maison tu te soumettras à mes règles, Kurt. Maintenant va lui chercher un sweat de rechange, ce pauvre gamin est trempé.

Burt ne laissa pas le temps à Kurt de répliquer qu'il revenait dans la cuisine pour rejoindre le garage. Kurt le suivit en serrant la mâchoire et jugea Blaine du regard.

- Quoi ? siffla-t-il. T'as déjà oublié où se trouve le salon ?

Blaine frissonna, face à son ton. Jamais Kurt ne s'était adressé à lui de cette manière, pas même durant leurs disputes les plus violentes. Et Blaine avait déjà subi des phrases horriblement blessantes lors de ces moments.

Kurt gravit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et Blaine partit s'installer dans le salon, pouvant entendre des pas au dessus de lui dans la chambre de Finn où il devait se trouver. Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard et lui lança un sweat aux couleurs des Titans appartenant au sportif.

Blaine hésita un instant à retirer son polo et Kurt haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Tu es gêné à l'idée de te déshabiller devant moi maintenant ? se moqua-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, ça ne m'intéresse plus.

- Pas la peine d'être blessant et cynique en permanence, siffla Blaine en lançant rageusement son polo trempé sur le canapé.

Il enfila le sweat de Finn et s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils en attendant que Burt ne revienne.

- Je le suis seulement en ta présence, et tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me parler de blessure à ce que je sache. Tu as été le premier à blesser mon petit ami.

Blaine inspira profondément en lançant un regard noir à Kurt qui affichait un air fier. C'était bas et blessant, il en avait parfaitement conscience et s'en délectait.

- Tu étais avec moi à cette époque, pas avec lui.

- J'ai tendance à oublier ce détail, répliqua Kurt en le défiant de son regard saphir pétillant.

Cette fois s'en était trop, il dépassait les bornes. Il jouait avec lui, appréciant sadiquement de le voir souffrir. Mais Blaine n'en pouvait plus. Il était capable d'encaisser beaucoup de choses, d'ignorer les coups bas de Kurt, sauf que ça non. Tout simplement non. Il n'avait pas le droit de minimiser leur relation ainsi, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ou rien représenté.

- N'ose pas me dire que toi et moi ça n'a jamais eu d'importance à tes yeux. Même si tu le faisais je ne te croirais pas, tu es peut être devenu un connard mais je sais que ça signifiait la même chose pour nous deux. Tu m'aimais et, tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, tu ne leurreras personne avec tes conneries. Alors peut-être que tu vis un conte de fées avec lui, chose à laquelle je ne crois absolument pas, et peut-être que tu es heureux, ce que j'espère du fond du cœur car j'ai toujours voulu que tu le sois, mais tu n'as pas le droit de réduire notre histoire à néant.

Kurt ne réagit pas, ne fit pas un geste, laissant son regard se plonger dans celui de Blaine.

- Alors oui je l'ai frappé, Kurt, et sache que si je devais le refaire je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

Ils restèrent à se fixer un long moment, le regard froid et menaçant, le coeur battant frénétiquement et les poings fermement serrés.

Blaine inspira profondément, refusant de détourner le regard de ces iris saphirs qu'il connaissait et aimait tant mais dont, aujourd'hui, il ne retrouvait plus la même intensité, sincérité et chaleur. Tout comme Kurt, elles avaient perdu de leur authenticité. N'étaient plus celles dont Blaine était tombé sous le charme un an auparavant alors qu'il dévalait l'escalier central de la Dalton Academy pour se rendre à la représentation des Warblers. Il avait passé tant d'heures à y plonger son regard, connaissait la signification du moindre changement de teinte ou froncement de paupière. Et cela aussi faisait mal, voir que même les magnifiques iris de Kurt étaient capables de le renier.

- Bien sûr tu t'en moques, ajouta-t-il d'une voix vacillante. Tu as refusé la moindre tentative d'explication et tu t'es jeté dans ses bras.

Kurt fronça les sourcils en tant qu'avertissement, mais Blaine décida de l'ignorer le regard toujours perdu dans l'intensité de ses yeux bleus.

- Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, Kurt. Tout ça est juste une mascarade, tu vis dans une pseudo relation qui n'égalera jamais celle que nous avions.

Un sourire moqueur, presque espiègle, étira les fines lèvres roses de Kurt et révéla ses dents blanches, telles des petites perles brillantes et régulières. Blaine pouvait presque entendre son esprit préparer une répartie aiguisée et acerbe qu'il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans le vestibule.

- Je suis rentrée, salua la chaleureuse voix de Carole.

Elle déposa ses clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, puis retira se veste et déposa son sac à main sur le sol près de l'escalier.

- Dans le salon, répondit Kurt en décontractant ses doigts, les phalanges blanchies par la pression de ses poings serrés.

Carole pousse la porte vitrée délimitant le vestibule du salon, un sourire aux lèvres et sur le point de demander à son beau-fils comment s'était déroulé sa journée, mais resta interdite. Son regard vacilla de Kurt à Blaine alors que ses lèvres entrouvertes se murent dans le vide, dans des tentatives vaines de trouver la bonne question pour demander la raison de la présence de Blaine dans son salon après que Kurt ait explicitement annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus être en contact avec lui.

- Bonsoir Carole, l'accueillit Blaine en coupant ainsi court à son embarras.

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres recouvertes d'une fine couche de rouge à lèvre rose et elle l'attira dans une étreinte familière et chaleureuse, insensible à sa rigidité ou aux ondes négatives émanant de Kurt derrière elle.

- Mon chéri, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, soupira-t-elle en se reculant.

Carole posa ses mains sur ses épaules et Blaine lui adressa un sourire franc. Elle l'observa un moment de la tête aux pieds, telle une mère s'assurant qu'un de ses petits était en parfaite santé, et parut rassurée. Kurt ne semblait pas trop l'avoir fait souffrir, extérieurement du moins, car elle aurait été incapable d'ignorer l'absence d'étincelle dans ses beaux yeux mordorés.

Carole ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point leur rupture avait dû être difficile pour lui, elle n'avait entendu que quelques frasques de conversations entre Kurt et un bon nombre de personnes, aussi bien Finn, Burt ou un membre de la chorale. Elle essayait de ne pas se mêler de la vie privée des garçons, mais savait pertinemment que Blaine n'était pas sorti indemne de cette séparation. Finn lui avait parlé de quelques disputes entre Kurt et Blaine, et elle avait surprise Burt à jeter à de nombreuses reprises un regard désapprobateur vers son fils, qui l'ignorait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle gentiment en massant distraitement ses épaules de ses pouces.

- Burt examine le moteur de ma voiture.

Carole acquiesça en pressant son épaule avant de se dégager pour rejoindre la cuisine et se mettre à la préparation du dîner, abandonnée par Kurt.

- Tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter si tu rentres trop tard ?

Blaine haussa les épaules en l'observant faire volte-face pour croiser son regard une nouvelle fois.

- Ils sont partis passer le week-end chez Cooper.

Il entendit Kurt soupirer d'impatience derrière lui, mais l'ignora ce n'était pas comme s'il désirait lui aussi se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui à subir ses pics acerbes et ses regards glacés. Il n'aimait pas ce Kurt et préférait ne pas penser à son existence, se concentrant sur le souvenir du Kurt doux et aimant qu'il avait connu.

- Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à nous pour dîner ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

- Carole ! s'exclama Kurt indigné.

Burt refit irruption dans l'entrée, essuyant ses mains graisseuses sur un chiffon troué et taché. Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de son fils et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

- Je pensais que c'était un repas _familial_.

- Blaine y a participé à de nombreuses reprises, je ne vois pas le problème, répondit-elle confuse.

- Vous ne voulez pas que j'invite Chandler à venir dîner le vendredi soir, mais Blaine rapplique et est immédiatement invité.

Blaine tritura ses mains et détourna le regard pour ne pas rencontrer les sourcils froncés et pupilles assombries que Burt fixait sur Kurt.

- Il n'a plus de voiture et ses parents sont absents, Kurt, tenta calmement Carole. C'est normal de lui proposer de manger à la maison.

- Non ce n'est pas normal ! s'écria-t-il. Il n'a plus aucune raison d'être ici et je ne souhaite pas avoir à dîner à la même table que lui.

_Aïe_. Il avait beau connaître ces mots par coeur, la blessure n'en était pas moins supportable.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir et inspira difficilement pour ravaler les quelques larmes affluant automatiquement. Kurt refusait tout contact avec lui, il le savait, l'avait compris mais ne l'encaissait toujours pas. Il n'y arrivait pas et ne le voulait pas.

- Kurt, commença Burt d'une voix forte et menaçante, Blaine reste s'il le souhaite et…

- Pas la peine, Burt. Je vais rentrer, merci quand même Carole.

Ils acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent, Carole rejoignant la cuisine et Burt la suivant.

Kurt plaça une main sur sa hanche, l'air suffisant et hautain, avant de le dévisager.

- Satisfait ? siffla Blaine en évitant son regard azur.

- Même si ça va me coûter des heures de travail au garage, je le suis.

Blaine fronça le nez et préféra ne pas relever la lueur malsaine de défi qui faisait scintiller les pupilles de Kurt.

- Au revoir, Blaine, continua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Il essaya d'ignorer la boule se formant dans sa gorge et le salua d'un hochement de tête avant d'aller retrouver Burt pour savoir s'il pouvait récupérer sa voiture.

- Je vais devoir la garder pour le week-end, mon grand. Je n'ai plus la pièce en stock, mais ça sera réparé pour lundi soir.

Blaine acquiesça et accepta distraitement lorsqu'il lui proposa de le ramener chez lui.

Il resta silencieux durant l'intégralité du trajet, écoutant à peine les paroles de Burt destinées à éviter un silence gênant entre eux. Tournant son visage vers la route défilant par sa fenêtre, il essaya d'ignorer la boule toujours présente dans sa gorge. Burt tapota son épaule en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge et lui demanda d'ignorer Kurt, promettant que tout allait s'arranger. Il ne répondit pas, n'osant espérer croire à ces mots. N'en pouvant plus d'espérer que Kurt ne revienne vers lui et de souffrir à chaque regard noir ou mot blessant de sa part.

* * *

- Ils ont quoi ? s'étrangla Tina avec la gorgée de soda qu'elle venait d'avaler.

Plusieurs élèves des tables voisines à celle de la chorale se retournèrent en fronçant les sourcils, mais le groupe de New Directions les ignorèrent toujours pendus aux lèvres de Kurt.

- Invité Blaine à dîner vendredi soir, répéta ce dernier en observant les expressions ahuries de ses amies.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit à son tour Mercedes.

Kurt haussa les épaules en croquant dans sa pomme.

- Pitié surement, vous savez comment est Carole.

Blaine, qui passait non loin d'eux pour quitter la cafétéria et qui avait distinctement entendu la moitié de leur conversation, replaça son sac sur son épaule et essaya de ne montrer aucune émotion en croisant le regard de Kurt posé sur lui.

- Mais tout de même ! protesta Rachel. Il a presque défiguré Chandler sans la moindre raison.

Blaine eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais ne le fit pas, se contentant de continuer d'avancer sans lâcher les prunelles saphirs de Kurt.

Les New Directions avaient toujours eu tendance à dramatiser chaque petite histoire. Bon d'accord, il avait frappé Chandler et alors ? Il était loin -très, très loin même- de l'avoir défiguré. Et pour ce qui était des raisons, il esquissa un sourire amer en poussant la porte du réfectoire, bien évidement qu'il en avait, mais personne n'avait daigné les écouter. C'était beaucoup plus simple de le faire passer pour le méchant et violent Blaine s'en étant pris à un pauvre et innocent nouvel élève faisant les yeux doux à son petit ami. Si les filles et Kurt avaient accepté de l'écouter ou demandé des explications, leurs conclusions hâtives seraient tombées à l'eau. Pourquoi faire cela alors que se contenter d'un geste de violence gratuit était aussi simple ? Autant laisser tomber un ami, une confiance et une relation et prendre partie pour le fautif.

Blaine secoua la tête en ouvrant violemment la porte de son casier pour en sortir son livre de chimie et se dirigea vers le bâtiment réservé aux sciences.

Il était sur le point de tourner la poignée pour entrer dans la salle encore à moitié vide, lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il décrocha immédiatement en apercevant le numéro du garage de Burt sur son écran tactile et le salua poliment. Il se retint se soupirer de soulagement en entendant Burt lui annoncer qu'il avait reçu la pièce dont il avait besoin ce matin et que sa voiture serait disponible après les cours. Il avait seulement passé le week-end sans, mais était soulagé de ne pas devoir gaspiller un temps interminable dans les transports en commun pour rentrer à Westerville.

* * *

L'après-midi même, à la sortie du lycée, Blaine se dirigea vers le centre de Lima pour rejoindre le garage. Il y entra et fut accueilli par le bruit de machines et l'odeur de graisse. Souriant à cette atmosphère familière, il s'avança en cherchant Burt des yeux.

Ne le trouvant pas, il toqua à la porte du fond menant à son bureau et l'entrebâilla pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kurt venant de relever la tête d'un tas de papiers en désordre dont il était visiblement désigné à trier, ranger et classer.

- Que fais-tu ici ? soupira Kurt en re-concentrant son attention sur un tas de factures et devis.

- Je cherche Burt pour récupérer ma voiture.

Kurt hocha la tête et Blaine entra dans le bureau en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Visiblement pas ici, répondit-t-il d'une voix lasse et ennuyée.

- J'aurai apprécié plus de précisions.

- Alors va demander à quelqu'un d'autre, Finn doit être dans le coin. Je suis occupé et n'ai pas le temps de chercher mon père si je ne souhaite pas passer ma soirée ici.

Blaine soupira tandis que Kurt déchirait quelques feuilles en l'ignorant.

- Si tu le vois, dis-lui que le cherche, s'il te plaît.

- Je suis déjà ici par ta faute, je ne vais pas t'aider.

- Pardon ? grimaça Blaine.

Kurt reposa sa liasse de papiers sur le bureau et releva la tête pour croiser son regard mordoré.

- Tu as déjà oublié ta présence dans mon salon hier soir ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus. Tu m'as valu une semaine de paperasse.

- A cause de moi ? Tu n'es pas croyable, Kurt.

Celui-ci se leva du fauteuil de Burt et se dirigea vers Blaine, son regard azur focalisé sur lui.

- Est-ce ma faute si à chaque fois que l'on se croise les choses s'enveniment ? Pas vraiment, non. Je dirai même que c'est à cause du fait que tu n'acceptes pas notre rupture.

- Tu viens juste de le comprendre ? se moqua Blaine.

- Tu es allé trop loin, je ne tolère pas la violence et tu le sais.

- C'était juste un putain de coup, Kurt ! Et vu que tu refuses de connaître mes raisons, pourquoi me le reprocher à chaque fois ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'excuserai pas alors, pourquoi insister ?

- Peut-être parce que ça concerne quelqu'un que j'aime, répondit-il simplement.

Le coeur de Blaine rata un battement et il re-serra instinctivement ses bras sur son torse.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Kurt fronça les sourcils à ces mots prononcés en un murmure à peine audible.

- Ne dis pas que tu l'aimes comme tu disais que tu m'aimais moi.

- Arrête, tu n'as aucun droit d'être jaloux.

- Et être blessé tu me l'autorises ? siffla Blaine en reculant vers la porte. Tous tes amis me haïssent, ma présence n'est plus la bienvenue au glee club et je ne me sens plus à ma place à McKinley.

- Tu devais retourner à Dalton.

Blaine secoua la tête, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est aussi simple que cela ? Que je rentre chez moi, demande à mes parents de me faire transférer et qu'ils acceptent immédiatement car c'est ce que tu désires ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Kurt. Je ne peux pas me faire transférer selon tes envies. C'était Dalton ou McKinley, pas les deux. J'ai essayé de retourner à Dalton, mais ça n'a pas marché maintenant tu vas devoir me croiser dans les couloirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année que ça te plaise ou non.

- En t'écoutant on croirait que je t'aie forcé à me rejoindre à McKinley, déclara Kurt d'une voix dédaigneuse.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu sais très bien que je voulais autant être avec toi que tu le voulais.

- Ca aurait été plus simple si je ne t'avais pas convaincu de changer de lycée.

- Tant que tu y es, ça aurait été encore mieux que tu ne viennes pas espionner les Warblers et que tu ne me rencontres pas, non ?

Kurt resta interdit, la bouche entrouverte et les pupilles saphirs guettant le moindre clignement de paupière de Blaine.

- Nos chemins ne se seraient jamais croisés et tu n'aurais pas fait l'erreur de m'aimer, continua-t-il d'une voix morne.

- Arrête, grimaça Kurt.

Blaine se tut et l'observa tortiller nerveusement ses doigts.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, uniquement brisé par le son de leurs respirations jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne pousse un gémissement plaintif en passant une main sur son visage. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux en fermant fermement les paupières et Blaine s'avança de quelques pas vers lui. Il l'entendit inspirer profondément et dut se retenir pour ne pas passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Ne pense pas ça, Blaine, murmura faiblement Kurt. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré.

Son pouls s'accéléra et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, sous le coup du choc et de l'émotion que ces mots entraînèrent en lui.

- Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît.

Blaine acquiesça inutilement et recula silencieusement et prudemment jusqu'à la porte menant vers le garage. Sa paume rencontra le métal de la poignée et il jeta un dernier regard à Kurt, les yeux toujours clos et les doigts enroulés autour de ses soyeux cheveux châtains, avant de la tourner. Il s'éclipsa et se fit assaillir par les bruits des machines et l'odeur de l'huile de moteur, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé accueillant peu de temps plus tôt. Il inspira profondément en se reposant sur le bois de la porte qu'il venait de refermer sans bruit.

- Tu vas bien, gamin ? demanda la voix bourrue de Burt près de son oreille droite.

Il hocha la tête en avalant sa salive, ne pouvant éloigner la confession de Kurt de son esprit.

_Ne pense pas ça, Blaine._

- T'es sûr ?

_Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré._

- Certain, confirma-t-il.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que Blaine vérifiait n'avoir oublié aucun livre pour ses cours de la matinée, l'on referma brutalement la porte de son casier. Il se retourna en soulevant un sourcil, s'attendant à apercevoir quelques joueurs de l'équipe de football fiers d'eux, mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec les lunettes horriblement immenses de Chandler. Celui-ci fronçait sévèrement les sourcils et patientait les bras croisés.

- Pourquoi je ne te vois jamais sautillant et avenant comme tu l'es habituellement avec tous les membres du glee club ? se moqua Blaine.

- Qu'as-tu dit à Kurt ? s'enquit Chandler en ignorant sa remarque.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel en tournant la combinaison de son casier pour y déposer sa veste.

- Il ignore mes appels depuis hier soir et m'évite dans les couloirs.

- Et en quoi est-ce ma faute ?

- Ca a _toujours_ à voir avec toi, grimaça Chandler en re-positionnant ses lunettes sur son nez. Et Finn m'a dit qu'il est distant depuis que tu as quitté le garage. Donc, je repose ma question : que lui as-tu dit, Blaine ?

- Rien te concernant.

Il referma son casier avant de faire un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner.

- Il s'est troublé tout seul.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'exclama Chandler en le retenant par le poignet.

Blaine le repoussa vivement en se retournant pour lui faire face, les yeux froids et les sourcils froncés.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Kurt est mon petit ami.

- Alors fais-lui confiance, siffla Blaine en le toisant.

Chandler resta impassible et soutint son regard.

- Tu n'en es même pas capable, continua-t-il en esquissant un rictus amer. C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir, pour que je te rassure. N'est-ce pas ironique ? Lui à confiance en toi, alors que tu n'es absolument pas celui qu'il pense connaître, et toi tu n'es pas foutu d'en faire de même.

Blaine approcha son visage du sien, ses pupilles essayant de capter celles fuyantes de Chandler.

- Et tu prétends l'aimer.

Quand il se recula, il croisa les doux yeux saphirs de Kurt posés sur eux. Il serrait fermement un livre et un classeur dans ses bras et les observait interrogateur.

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas le lui cacher indéfiniment, tenta Blaine en détournant les yeux de ceux de Kurt. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de savoir que tu vois en lui quelqu'un de crédule et influençable ne méritant pas ta confiance.

- Et tu penses qu'il te croirait toi ? sourit Chandler en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Blaine haussa les épaules en glissant les mains dans les poches avant de son pantalon en toile rouge.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui laisser la possibilité de croire qui il désire ?

Chandler fronça le front, étonné par ces mots et ce ton faussement innocent. Blaine lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la présence de Kurt, non loin derrière eux, les paupières écarquillées et les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Kurt, commença Chandler d'une voix douce, mais ne put continuer que celui-ci avait déjà disparu au pas de course au détour d'un couloir.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure en continuant à fixer l'endroit où Kurt se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. C'était bas et lâche, il en avait conscience mais cela pouvait peut-être être la seule solution pour qu'il le croie et l'écoute.

* * *

Il resta deux jours sans l'apercevoir de nouveau. Ni parmi les New Directions dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, ni en dehors dans les endroits qu'il fréquentait habituellement après les cours. Pas qu'il le suive, non. Il avait juste trouvé cela étrange de voir les filles sans lui lors des inter-cours et de ne pas le trouver en compagnie de ses amis au Lima Bean, lorsqu'il s'y arrêta la veille en fin d'après-midi pour s'acheter un mocha.

Blaine fut donc étonné lorsque quelques coups incertains furent toqués contre la porte de sa chambre. Il referma son ordinateur portable et traîna les pieds pour aller ouvrir, convaincu que sa mère désirait lui demander un service ou autre chose du même genre. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et recula d'un pas en se retrouvant face à Kurt qui se triturait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Ta mère m'a ouvert, expliqua-t-il nerveusement pour répondre au regard intrigué de Blaine. Je peux entrer quelques minutes ?

Il se recula du cadre de la porte pour l'y autoriser et referma la porte de bois derrière lui. Kurt esquissa un sourire en remerciement et avança de quelques pas, trop inconfortable pour oser s'asseoir sur le lit de Blaine comme auparavant.

- Rien n'a changé, commença-t-il en détaillant la pièce du regard. Absolument rien.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard, centré sur les différentes photos d'eux accrochées sur la tableau d'affichage au dessus de son bureau.

- Que veux-tu, Kurt ? demanda-t-il pour reporter son attention sur sa présence ici.

- J'ai parlé avec Chandler.

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'apprendre ça comme ça, grimaça Blaine.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu as bien fait. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas épargné, tu n'avais pas à le faire avec moi.

Blaine ne répondit pas, qu'avait-il à dire sur cela ? Kurt avait été horrible avec lui depuis des mois, il ne pouvait pas le nier même s'il l'aurait désiré. Il s'assit, en silence, sur le rebord de son lit et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as frappé, il m'a raconté ce qu'il t'avait dit.

- Tu l'y as forcé ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu as toujours été très persuasif quand tu le voulais.

Kurt esquissa un petit sourire, avant de reprendre un regard triste.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Blaine. J'aurais dû t'écouter. C'est juste… je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il aurait pu se servir de moi. Je le trouvais gentil, pas sournois ou manipulateur.

- Tu avais confiance en lui, résuma Blaine d'une voix traînante.

- Mais c'est ça le problème ! Je te faisais confiance également et c'est toi que j'aurai dû croire, pas lui.

Blaine soupira en baissant le regard sur ses mains, liées sur ses genoux.

- J'ai rompu, précisa doucement Kurt.

Aucun d'eux n'ajouta quelque chose pendant un moment, Blaine continuant à fixer ses doigts avec intérêt et Kurt se triturait la lèvre inférieure, inconfortable face à la situation.

- Tu m'as quitté et blessé, tu comprends que je t'en veuille, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Blaine.

Il releva la tête et croisa ses beaux yeux saphirs, calmes et posés sur lui. Kurt acquiesça silencieusement, ne détournant pas le regard.

- Tu penses qu'un jour on pourras redevenir amis ?

- Ca prendra du temps, mais pourquoi pas.

Il ne releva pas le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été de simples amis, que tout avait toujours été plus profond entre eux que de la simple amitié et se contenta du sourire sincère qui fleurit sur les fines lèvres de Kurt.

- On est habitué à prendre notre temps, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par un café ? proposa Blaine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier cette histoire autour d'un latte, mais cela pourrait être un bon début. Passer outre ne serait pas facile, oublier pas envisageable, mais Blaine ne désirait nullement en rester là, abandonner alors qu'il savait que ce qu'ils avaient été spécial et irremplaçable. Il en voulait à Kurt pour avoir douté de lui, l'avoir quitté et blessé, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas essayer de passer du temps avec lui à nouveau et voir où cela les mènerait. Regagner la confiance de l'autre et réapprendre à se connaître.

Cette histoire était peut-être qu'un obstacle qu'ils surmonteraient. Peut-être que rien ne reviendrait comme avant entre eux. Blaine préférait croire en la première version, même s'il était beaucoup trop tôt et que tout était encore frais et douloureux pour envisager de se remettre avec Kurt dans un futur proche. Il avait foi en eux et en leur capacité à ne plus renouveler une telle erreur. Il put presque lire les mêmes pensées à travers les iris de Kurt lorsqu'il acquiesça et lui proposa de se rejoindre le lendemain au Lima Bean.


End file.
